Abused Unknowingly
by Stormysky21
Summary: Harry ends up living with Sirius. Sirius however is abusive. Snape begins to knowtice while Harry is in School and asks about it and Harry kind of just had enouth of it mainly...harry is slightly depressed in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Sirius abuses and rapes Harry. Snape finds out while Harry is in a three week detention when school has started. This story is longer than it looks.

Chapter 1

Harry P.O.V

He rammed himself in and out of me as tears cascaded down my cheeks and I struggled, but like always it was in vain. It would always be in vain and nothing happened.

He pumped himself harder into me, moaning. A soft sob escaped my lips. " You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, don't you?" he said. I nodded my head, too hurt to speak.

" You talk to me when I ask about something!" he ordered, slapping my face and leaving a dark red bruise. " Yes. I go back to Hogwarts. I plan on staying there for Christmas if that is ok with you." I said.

A sigh. " You come back either way, Harry. Doesn't matter to me." he said. What would I had expected from him.

Harry P.O.V

I couldn't eat anything at the feast. Too many beatings and I fealt like shit. Most likely from the last time he hurt me the bad way. I fealt someone gently tap my arm and turned to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson standing there.

" Hi there, Potter. Professor Snape wanted a word with you. You seemed a bit off. He wanted to know if he could do anything." Draco said. The two looked really kind and seemed to be trying to help(just a hint, I love making nice Slytherns).

I headed off and went inside Snape's dungeons and found Snape working alone. " Has anything been going on at home, Potter?" he asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him or anyone how filthy I now was. " Very well. I'll see you in class tomorrow." he told me. " Potter, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

Harry P.O.V

I entered the Potions room and got into a fight with who do you ask, Ron. Ron got mad at me for standing up for Draco. " He is a fucking git! Why would you stand up for him!" Ron yelled at me.

" He may be a bit more understanding at times. Don't know." I said, shrugging. Then I was punched. I attempted to block Ron's next attack and he kicked me.

" YOU DAMN SLYTHERN LOVER! YOU SHOULD JOIN THEM, HARRY! MABE SIRIUS WOULD SEE YOU IN A DIFFERENT LIGHT THEN, HUH?" Ron yelled. I glared at Ron. " I'm nothing but something to use to Sirius" I said. Snape and Draco had gotten here a long time ago.

" Detention, Potter. Mabe it's best you do it with just me. Weasley you're doing yours with Felch and I don't want to hear you call me that at all Weasley or you will get another one."

" How long" I asked. " Three weeks" Snape said. " I am just having you get spare homework done." When I arrived for the first detention and took out my homework, Snape glanced at me.

Snape P.O.V

I sighed and asked calmly " So, what is it like living with the mutt?" I knew Sirius pretty well. He had raped a few younger men in Azkaban and he wasn't an excellent person either in school. Not only that, I still remembered what Harry told Ron during their fight.

" Nothing but something to use to Sirius" Wounder what that mutt did to him? Harry looked at me. " He wrecked me, professor." Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape P.O.V

I was working in my office when Draco came in, looking like he was deep in thought. " Potter didn't tell you much, did he?" he said. I sighed. " He told me a small bit and that was it." I said.

Draco sat down. " We're most likely going to have class soon. You will want to get there." I told him. " And tolerate McGonagle's crap. She's such a pain!" he sighed. I smirked at him. She could be at times, but she was still a teacher and Draco had to learn. " Still authority, Draco. Go to class." I told him.

Harry P.O.V

I sat in the back row now since I had no friends. McGonagle seemed pissed off now since I was the disappointment. Most likely for being friends with Draco.

I was silent throughout class, not saying a word and doodling in a sketchpad that I had brought with me. What was the point in this if I wasn't liked and if the teacher wasn't even going to bother helping me in class.

When that class was done, I had Potions. That class I sat up front in. Snape was easy to litsen to and I liked his speeches and I fealt safe around him.

As he began a description on some pain-reducing potion, all I could think was " How do you make that at home? It would be so usefull with all the crap that I get then." And then…." I can show if you want." came Snape's voice in my head.

Forgot that he was good at Ligilimins. How long was he looking at my thoughts though? Hope it wasn't that long. That has to be uncomfortable at times.


End file.
